


Christmas Eve Sappy Romance

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Office Party, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Some fluffy Christmas Eve kapnard





	Christmas Eve Sappy Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Going out of order now to get the holiday prompts out of the way before finishing them all up. Also yes, these will all get proper titles after they're all done, I'm just too lazy to figure them out right now.

Holiday parties were one of Bertie’s favourite times of the year. You got to spend time with your coworkers who had accidentally become your closest friends in the world, you got to stuff your face with cookies, there was alcohol at work… The only downside was that Kate and Etta took advantage of the mistletoe every five minutes, but that was sweet so he could deal with it. 

It was honestly near perfect. 

Unfortunately, his favourite person at work didn’t seem to agree with his sentiment, as he hadn’t seen Roger for at least ten minutes. He’d been hoping to spend at least some time alone with him during the party, maybe hint at the mistletoe, but he’d completely disappeared around the time that Frank had climbed on a chair and started yelling the lyrics to Let It Snow. 

“Hey Etta, have you seen Roger?” he asked. 

Etta looked over from where she had been giggling with Kate. “I think he went outside. This isn’t exactly his sort of scene.” 

Bertie headed for the balcony and sure enough, there was Roger, leaning against the railing and watching the snow fall. Bertie stepped out to join him and he glanced over. 

“Needed a break?” Bertie asked, joining him at the railing. 

“Hm. Frank singing is about when I quit the party every year,” Roger said. 

“What, you don’t like off key Christmas carols?” he teased. 

“We’ve got the radio specifically so we don’t have to deal with them.” 

“And here I thought it was to enjoy some good Christmas music. How’s the party apart from that though?” 

“Loud. Sometimes I forget just how rowdy you all can be and then you add alcohol to the mix…” 

Bertie laughed softly. “Yeah, we can get pretty nuts. I like it though. It’s friendly.” 

“Right, this is your first holiday party with us, isn’t it?” 

“Yep. I didn’t get here until the new year.” 

“I can’t believe it’s been almost a year…” Roger said quietly. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Bertie joked. 

Roger looked over at him and smiled slightly. “Yeah. I guess it does.” 

Bertie’s ears heated up and he ducked his head. “I thought you didn’t “do” fun.” 

“I don’t. Except when I’m around you. You make it impossible not to.” 

Bertie blushed even harder and resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. “Well I’m… I’m happy to hear that.” 

Roger laughed. He opened the door to the balcony a crack and the party’s music floated out softly to join them. Roger held out his hand to him. “Come on.” 

Bertie raised his eyebrows. “What?” 

“I believe this is the perfect music to dance to, isn’t it?” 

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance.” 

“Only vaguely.” 

Bertie laughed and took his hand. He rested his head on Roger’s shoulder as they swayed together gently. 

“This is nice,” he said quietly. 

“Hm.” 

“You’d better hope that none of the others see us, or we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“Ugh, that would be the worst.” 

“What, you don’t want to have to tell HR that you definitely aren’t dating one of your employees?” Bertie teased. 

“No. I don’t want to have to tell them that I want to.” 

Bertie glanced up at Roger to see if he was joking, but his face was serious. “You want to date me?” he asked. 

“Mmhm. Have for a while,” Roger said. 

“Then why didn’t you ask me out? Or tell me? Or-“ 

“Because HR at this company is a nightmare and I don’t want to have to deal with Deep more than I have to. She was a nightmare when Kate and Etta started dating, can you imagine what she’d be like for us?” 

“Ugh, true.” 

“But… for you I might be willing to deal with it. If you wanted to.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. What do you say?” 

“I say it sounds like the best Christmas gift in the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
